


How It Came To Be

by SuccubusKayko



Series: On a Lark [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: The story of how a young Mithra girl left her homeland in the jungles of Elshimo to make a new life with a handsome knight and his miner friend.OrThe story of how Shirina Lark started her life as Dehateh Kehnm and met her first and second husbands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to preface this with the following: This story started out as a meet-cute between a handful of my ALT character on FFXI in the way back beginning of my fanfiction writing days. Since playing FFXIV with my friends and lovers, I have since decided that this story will be the origin story of my character Shirina Lark. Since FFXI doesn't technically exist anymore, I am having to use the FFXIencyclopedia wiki to make it as cannonically accurate as possible. The first chapter of this story has only been edited a little and is, for all intents and purposes, the original beginning of this story. I was fifteen when I wrote this. Please be kind to my younger self.

I’d come to realize two things about the man before me. One, that he was angry and, two, that this man’s anger could very well be bad for my health. And that it was frightening that I realized he was angry despite the calm that radiated from him. All right, so that was three things. Go with me on this.

 

“Have you no sense in that scatter-brained head of yours,” was the stoic question that his voice manifested. It was hard to look him straight in the face. I had no answer for him. I knew that I had done something very, very, _**very**_ stupid.

 

“I would like to think that I have some,” I’d admitted in a rather high voice, especially for myself, “Though I am beginning to rethink that.”

 

He let out an all too audible sigh of defeat. He lifted one of his overly large hands to his face and simply shook his head. After a moment, he lowered his hand slightly to look over the top of it at me, still covering his nose and mouth. If it were not for his obvious rage and the tension that filled the room like something touchable, I think I would have giggled at him.

 

“I think,” he began, but hesitated for a moment, seeming to rethink what he was just about to say. He thought for a long while and then finally seemed to decide against saying anything at all.

 

“Should I leave now, then,” I had tried.

 

“Not like you could if you wanted to.”

 

“Fair enough,” I plopped down on the dusty floor and crossed my legs. No reason for me to be uncomfortable if I was going to be here for a while. I’d even opted for removing my platinum bangles, though I left the rest of the armor in place.

 

“Why is it,” he speculated, “That you only remove your most expensive piece?”

 

“So that if you decide that I need a good wallop, it will not be damaged. I can remake the rest, but these bracelets were a gift,” I was angry and I gave him a look that I think made him regret what he’d said for a moment. It didn’t take him long to recover, however.

 

He knew that the platinum bracelets were a gift to me, but I could forgive his lapse of thought, just this once, because he was so angry.

 

The flash of anger that had boiled in my gut vanished as quickly as it had come. I’d made Jon mad. No matter what he said to hurt my feelings. No mater if he meant for his words to be hurtful or not, I knew that I had started it. I had screwed the whole thing up and I was in no position to start pointing fingers.

 

“You should invest in new metal,” Jon pointed out as he turned away from me and began picking at the dirt that blocked our way out.

 

All of the tension in the room was gone in an instant. I’d hurt Jon in a way that far out weighed the anger.

 

“Jon, please,” I melted and I moved to grab his arm.

 

He just gave me a look over his shoulder that was neither angry nor sad. It was pleasant, almost peaceful. Calm Jon was one of the facades of Jon that I had learned over the years to fear. I had seen this facade only one other time. . .

 

_It was shortly after Palborough had been abandoned and the construction of Zeruhn began. We’d just been hired to see what kind of resources the Bastokan Republic had found so close to home._

 

_The shaft that we were working in had quaked and he’d turned from hard determination, to smiles and fun so quickly that it spooked me more than the tremors. I was still new then, he’d done it to keep me calm. Then he’d handed me a small pouch of gil and said, “Why don’t you go back into town and grab us some lunch?”_

 

_I’d just smiled and agreed. It wasn’t until I was on my way back from the tavern with Salmon Subs and Faerie Apples for the both of us that I realized what he’d done for me._

 

_The cloud of soot that rushed through the mines district was terrifying and I just stood there, motionless. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear, I couldn’t speak, and I sure as hell couldn’t think._

 

_I knew now that I had been in shock. It had taken me about five seconds, though it felt like hours, to finally come to my senses. I was back at the mouth of the mine in a minute with my pickaxe and a heart so heavy that I thought it might fall right out of my chest._

 

 

Of course, I’d barely known Jon then. I’d met him through my husband, Demitrious, and a close friend of Jon’s. The Hume that had spent so much time mining the ore for the bangles and that had died getting Big Jon out of the shaft that day.

 

“You shouldn’t have followed me here,” Jon said finally.

 

“I realize that now,” I’d said quietly. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the obvious danger we were in.

 

Newton Movalpolos was dangerous without the worry for cave-ins. I’d begun to wonder how I’d gotten here in the first place. Now that I thought about it, the shaft had been eerily clear of all beasts on my way after Jon.

 

Jon continued to pick at the hard packed dirt. He seemed to forget that I was even there.

 

I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I couldn’t help it. Jon had taken care of me all these years and now I was putting myself in danger. He was angry because I hadn’t listened to him. He was angry that I hadn’t just stayed in the Mines District where I’d be safe and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything, but what odd dish I’d make him try when he got home.

 

After some time, he sat down on the pile of soft earth that he’d just dug up and pulled me down into his lap. He cradled me against him with those big arms and I felt safe, despite the impending doom. “Tell me that story,” he murmured as he nuzzled the top of my head, “The one about when you met Demitrious in Kazham.”

 

I was reluctant, but I figured I could humor him after all the grief I’d put him through.

 

 

“I was running the counter at the outpost shop. . .

 

 

_It had been the most unusual day. It was about mid afternoon and I had just turned fifteen. We’d made a small fortune that day already with all of the new adventurers heading into the Twin Hell’s, as the locals liked to call them. People had to eat even if there was danger, I supposed._

 

_After an alliance had finished gathering their purchases and headed out towards the gate, he came waltzing in. Well, not waltzing, it was more of a ‘plunk-chink, plunk-chink’. I hadn’t quite finished counting the gil from the alliance, so I didn’t look up right away. I assumed he’d ask for what he needed if he was in a hurry._

 

_He just stood there and waited._

 

_I looked up once I was done counting and what met my eyes startled me. I’d expected some dull iron or maybe that bright white that the Paladin’s wore, but not this guy. All black with an almost opalescent sheen, like a really_ _**good** _ _black bubble-eye scale. I’d have said he was one of those Fomors, or whatever they were called, but I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference unless they were standing side to side._

 

_At that time, I’d never met a Dark Knight or even heard of a metal so black._

 

_I was speechless. All I could do was stare at him._

 

_He sniggered at me, the sound resonating within the dark depths of his armor, and quickly removed his helm. “I am sorry to have startled you. If you are done with your counting, I would like to discuss a trade.”_

 

_Again, I was struck speechless. I’d expected him to be just as frightening as his armor, but once again, I was surprised._

 

_He was gorgeous! He was tall and blond as I'd ever seen. That really good gold-blonde like a freshly smelted ingot. And those eyes, blue as a mid-summer night's sky, clear and not a hint of cloud. Definitely the most handsome Hume I’d ever met in my life._

 

_I kept this to myself, however, as I pulled myself together, “Yes, I am sorry, what did you need?”_

 

_He was giving me a smile like he knew what I was thinking. One of those smug smiles that said that he knew he was good looking and he wasn't going to try to deny it. He held his helm under his arm and pointed at the list above my head, “I would like. . .”_

 

_My mind wandered off again as I stared at him and only returned when he said something along the lines of ‘no money’. I sat up straight and held out my hands, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Mister! If you don’t have any money, then you can just forget about business with this girl.”_

 

“ _Is there a problem,” this from my mama as she glided into the room with a big basket filled with pineapples._

 

“ _I would like to purchase a severing of Sole Sushi and some Yellow Curry, however, I am a bit short on gil,” the man explained._

 

_My mother raised a brow and gave the man a look that she so often gave me when she was cross._

 

“ _Ah, I will pay you back, of course. Just as soon as I return from Ifrit’s Cauldron,” he hurried to appease her._

 

_My mother’s other brow raised and she shook her head, “We will certainly never receive any payment if you are heading that way. You will surely find your end there. I'd be surprised if you made it through the first jungle, much less to the Cauldron itself.”_

 

“ _I would hardly think that I would have trouble in the Elshimo Jungles, ma’am. I have traveled far to the ports of Aht Urghan and deep within the mires of Caedarva with little trouble,” he chuckled._

 

_Mother didn’t seem impressed and certainly didn't appreciate his lack of respect for the Avatar, Ifrit’s, resting place and the dangers it held._

 

“ _As you like. However, you will receive no meal from us,” she calmly denied him and headed back outside._

 

_I watched my mother go with wide eyes. She’d never been so abrupt with travelers before, even the ones that were less than civil to begin with. I floundered, not quite sure what to say to this poor man._

 

_"It is quite alright."_

 

_The man did not seem to be perturbed by the turn of events; in fact, he seemed encouraged. Even as I looked up into his handsome face, I could feel a nervousness settle into my belly. My tail twitched in irritation as his unfaltering confidence seemed to just ooze from him like marmalade in an overstuffed pastry._

 

_He seemed to notice my irritation and for only a second that unwavering grin did falter. A sort of tightness in the faint lines around his eyes, the corners of his lips drooping only a bit. It was a most curious happening, and I didn't understand, then, the significance of his momentary hesitation._

 

My heart was beating slower now, my sight going fuzzy around the edges. "Jon," I breathed, and even then I could tell that something was wrong. My voice cracked and my breath wheezed in my chest. My mouth was dry, as though I had swallowed a whole bale of Saruta cotton. The air was getting thin and my vision darkened, "I-I can't. . ."

 

"Don't worry about it, D."

 

Jon tried his best to sound reassuring, but I knew without seeing it that his face was gravely serious. He didn't think we'd get out of here.

 

"You can finish telling me about it later."

 

"Alright."

 

I closed my eyes, comforted by his strong, warm arms. I vaguely wondered if maybe we would make it out. Just maybe. My head was hazy.

 

I was left to my thoughts and they twirled in my head like a twister. Memories. Joy, fear, anger, regrets. . .

 

“I’m sorry, Jonty,” I whispered.

 

Jon was silent for a long while. When he did finally speak, his voice was soft, almost a whisper, in the small space, “I’m sorry too, Deha.” I could hear it in his voice. Jon _knew_ we weren’t going to get out of here alive.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Over here,” was a soft, muffled, almost demanding, tone from just beyond the wreckage.

 

A tumbling of stone and earth resounded from the other side.

 

“Helloooo~! Anyone in there,” a more cheerful voice leaked through the opening.

 

Jon lifted his head and managed to choke out some words, “Here, two of us.”

 

“Just a minute,” was the cheery voice again. ‘Clink, shook, foosh.’ A slide of rock towards the outside of the shaft, then a smiling little girl slid through the opening.

 

“Why are you coming in,” Jon asked, still cradling Deho in his arms as he stood.

 

“To keep you guys from getting injured on the way out,” she explained as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She lifted her hands and murmured something under her breath, then flicked her hands at Jon and Deho. A soft blue light layered itself over them and Jon blinked at her.

 

“What was that,” he asked her.

 

“Protection spell,” she explained, then turned back to the opening, “All right, Dev, we’re ready!”

 

“Sure thing. Bubu, if you would please.”

 

There was silence for a moment, then the ground slowly rumbled and the earth that blocked their escape lifted itself and moved into an open space. Below the rubble was a taru; however, the hood over its head made the rest of it hard to discern. There was a tall elvaan female standing beside the taru, dressed all in white, shining armor, with her arms wide and a white aura surrounding her.

 

“Thanks, Nuhbubu,” the cheery one breathed as she closed her eyes and held her hands together again. This time her mumbles were a bit more audible. “Don’t mess this up, Vini,” she breathed, and then continued, “Beyond the gates of Oblivion, I do send thee. Banish.”

 

In an instant, the rocks and dirt that floated over Nhububu and Dev. Simply disappeared. It was as though it had not even been there.

 

“I did it,” Vini squealed.

 

“Good job,” this from the seemingly stoic, Dev, as she relaxed her defenses and stepped away from Nhububu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Well, if not an IOU, how about some collateral? I have these platinum ores," he reached into a pouch at his hip and pulled out a handful._

 

_My heart pounded in my chest as I ogled the lumps of precious metal. I stuttered over my words and practically choked on them, "I-i. . . Are those real?"_

 

_"Yes, ma'am, they are," he seemed amused by my reaction._

 

_"I-I need to ask mama," I muttered and hurried into the back of the little hut. I found my voice again and called almost frantically, "MAMA!"_

 

_I nearly bowled her over as I turned a corner. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, that same cross look still on her face, "Stop that caterwaulin', Dehateh! I have heard everything and I will not let that man take you for a fool. You should know better than this."_

 

“ _B-but, mama,” I tried and she silenced me with a open palm to the back of my head, “Ai, Ma-” Another._

 

“ _You go out and tell that man that we won't take nothin' short of gil or coin. If it ain't gold, it don't fly 'round here,” she hissed low. That was mama's 'don't take no for an answer' voice._

 

“ _Yes, mama,” I muttered, turning the corner and whispering an obscenity that sent a fry pan narrowly passed my head. I squeaked in terror and hurried back to the counter, casting a wary glare back at the hallway._

 

“ _Everything alright,” he asked, one of his golden-blonde brows arching prettily. Stupid hume and his stupid pretty hair and his stupid handsome face. All angles and that sharp nose that made him look imperious and terrifying, but that beautiful plump lipped smile made him approachable and, damnit, she'd never thought of another person as delicious before, but here he stood. Looking lovely and good enough to eat._

 

“ _Wate ewe,” I blushed as my words tumbled out, and frowned hard at the counter top as though it were the problem._

 

“ _I'm sorry,” he asked, a laugh in his voice, though he didn't let it spill. His shoulders did shake a bit from the effort, though._

 

“ _No money, no goods,” I managed, nodding firmly as I bored holes into the stupid weather-beaten wood. My eyes betrayed me as they flicked to the little lumps of platinum. I'd only ever heard of it. Heard that it was one of the most precious metals an adventurer could get their hands on. It was rare and difficult to get and worth so much gil. It made my eyes go crooked just thinking about counting it all._

 

“ _Too bad, then,” he chuckled, rolling his shoulders in an easy shrug, as though it were no care at all to him whether he got what he wanted or not. He turned to leave and I couldn't stop myself from calling after him._

 

“ _W-what's your name,” I called, and he stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder. I quickly schooled myself into a look of contempt, trying to pretend I hadn't been so eager to ask. I managed to get my voice to sound annoyed, “Y'know. In case they find your corpse in a week. Can't send your personal effects home if I don't have a name.”_

 

“ _I'll tell you if you give me a yeast roll and refill my water skin,” he countered, cool as you please, as though he wasn't asking me to go against my mother's wishes. Mama was scary, but I was young and dumb and couldn't keep my heart from jumping into my throat at the prospect of learning a little more about this 'delicious' man. Yeah. I was beginning to like that term. Delicious was the perfect way to describe the way he made my knees weak and my body feel like I was sweet pastry being baked in mama's oven._

 

_As I filled the skin and gathered a roll from the dry storage, shoulders tense and jittery as I waited for mama's fry pan to come hurtling at me. I waited a moment or two, hand on the roll, and when I didn't feel the sharp clang of good cast iron smashing the back of my idiot skull, I held it out, looking at him expectantly._

 

_His fingers brushed over my knuckles as he took it, a dazzling smile curling his lips and showing his pretty white teeth. He lifted the roll to his lips and took a bite, just to punctuate the fact that I'd just given him bread that I hadn't baked and that mama would know was missing the second she returned and he knew I'd get in trouble for it. Delicious, he could take a bite out of me with those pearly chompers any time._

 

“ _Demitrious,” he offered, casual as can be after he'd swallowed the contraband, “I hale from Bastok. Got friends down that way. I don't think they'll find my corpse, but if it should happen, have my things sent back to a galka named Jon. Big Jon. Lives in the mines district.”_

 

_I nodded slowly and blinked slower. Fancy name for a fancy lookin' fella. He was too good to be true. Wanted his things sent back to a friend, so he didn't have a woman to speak of, then. Lived out in Bastok, which was about as far away from Elshimo as you could get for a port town._

 

_Light's blaze, he was tastier by the second._

 

“ _Well, don't let the jungle get the best of you,” I said instead, trying to sound irritated and almost believing it myself._

 

“ _What's your name, then” he smiled expectantly, gentle and patient, and I thought my heart would actually fly away._

 

_It took me by surprise, for some reason. It was a perfectly normal request, a name for a name. It was rude for me to deny him, honestly, but he'd made me trade for the pleasure of knowing his, after all. I crossed my arms over my meager chest and narrowed my eyes at him, “Come back when you've had enough out there and maybe I'll take pity and tell you.” I smirked and flashed him a fang, “But most likely I'll be packing your things up to send back to your friend. Maybe I'll take the journey myself and tell him how much of a fool his friend was.” I was gonna be mean now, and I didn't really care, mean made me feel better about all the mewling after him I'd be doing for the next few days, “Maybe we'll get real close and I'll tell him my name and take his for mine?”_

 

_He laughed then, his face screwed up in genuine amusement and my heart fluttered and flew away with the breath in my lungs. He managed to keep it short, sighing and wheezing in a way that I thought was kind of adorable, like a kid that didn't know how to contain it – and wouldn't realize should be concerning until much later on._

 

“ _Funny to you, huh,” I bristled and my tail stood on end and my ears flicked back. I was mad now, never mind how light's bloody bane pretty he was. No man was gonna laugh at me for my aspirations, even if it was said in anger and was meant to be hateful and never mind if it was an empty threat. Mama would never let me leave the island so long as I was a fertile female of our tribe. The Nahn needed young new wives to bear children and I wasn't gonna get far without both of their permission to leave._

 

“ _Only because you pout so prettily when you're angry,” he wheezed and I think my soul left my body for a while because the next thing I remembered was him waving at me from some fulms away, heading deep into the Yhutunga without another word._

 

_I had half a mind to stalk after him and give him a piece of my mind and I was halfway over the counter when mama's fry pan came smashing down on my head. I saw stars and cursed every filthy word I knew – which wasn't much at that point, but damned if I didn't learn some new ones in the following week just to piss mama off more._

 

_A dented fry pan and a good ass whoopin' later, I was sent to bed without dinner and wishing that 'Ser Demitrious Delicious' had never set foot in my stall._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed this. This story is very dear and close to my heart and is the most likely thing to be finished first as far as my chaptered fics go.


End file.
